1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having a guiding member.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) discloses a new standard PC card in 2003, and name it Express card. There are two types of Express card. The one is L-shaped, and the other one is I-shaped. Accordingly, the Express card connector always is L-shaped for receiving either L-shaped card or I-shaped card.
A normal L-shaped card connector with a receiving space for receiving a card comprises a guiding member for guiding the I-shaped card inserting. The guiding member comprises a L-shaped wall and a guiding channel defining thereon. However, the guiding channel is too short to locate the I-shaped card. Additional, the receiving space too large comparing with the I-shaped card. Thus, the I-shaped card has much probability to be deflected in the card connector.
Obviously, it is desirable to have an electrical card connector with an improved structure.